En Comptant les Heures
by sasunarufann
Summary: TRADUCTION "Tokiya a une longue nuit devant lui quand son meilleur ami se retrouve dans son lit, apeuré par l'orage. Va-t-il être capable de les mettre de côté pour simplement réconforter son ami, ou ces intenses sentiments feront-ils sortir le meilleur de lui ?"


Bonjour !

Voilà une traduction d'une fic anglaise de megmeg999 "Counting the Hours"; que j'ai découvert en zyeutant du côté du fandom anglais et qui m'a bien plu. Je vous la traduis donc ^^. Bon y a certaines tournures de phrases qui vont sembler étrange, mais j'ai fait de mon mieux. Et j'ai hésité tout du long à changer "redhead" en "le rouge" ou "le roux". Vu que Otoya a plutôt les cheveux _rouges_, ce fut mon choix final. Si vraiment c'est trop bizarre, n'hésitez pas à le signaler, je changerai :).

**Disclaimers : Je sais pas du tout à qui l'on doit "Uta no prince-sama" je l'avoue u_u" mais la fic d'origine "_Counting the Hours_" appartient à megmeg999, que je remercie encore pour l'autorisation de traduire et publier sa fic ^^. N'hésitez pas à reviewer, je lui transmettrai vos commentaires sans fautes ^^ !**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La pluie arrivait drue, claquant contre les carreaux. Les vents violents ne faisaient qu'exhorter les gouttes à tomber plus fort, les entrelaçant sur le verre des vitres. Le tonnerre claqua, la foudre éclairant la nuit noire avec une telle violence qu'elle laissa tout le dortoir silencieux et effrayés dans leurs lits.

Le rouge se recroquevilla sous les couvertures de son lit, frémissant d'effroi tandis qu'il entendait l'eau frapper contre le bâtiment de l'Académie Saotome. Il se ménagea un bref coup d'œil par-dessus le bord du drap, et le regretta instantanément. Les ombres venaient à lui de toutes les directions, les moindres recoins et bords tranchants ressemblaient à des armes prêtes à le tuer. La vision le terrifia sans borne, et le garçon ne put en supporter davantage. Au son du coup de tonnerre suivant, il se précipita hors de son lit, fit un piqué à travers la chambre, et se pelotonna contre le dos de Tokiya maintenant grommelant.

« Guh, Otoya ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-il sèchement, luttant pour regarder par-dessus son épaule son camarade de chambre qui s'accrochait à son dos comme à sa précieuse vie.

« Je peux dormir avec toi ? J'ai peur, » répondit-il doucement, sa voix enfantine assourdie alors qu'il enterrait son visage dans le doux tissu en coton.

Tokiya tira son maillot, ignorant le gémissement d'Otoya tandis qu'il se tournait pour faire face au garçon dérangeant son espace de sommeil. Sans même lui laisser une chance de parler, le garçon se recroquevilla contre sa poitrine, gémissant une fois de plus. Il pouvait sentir le corps de son ami frémir de peur, et pour la première fois il put voir la vision effrayante derrière les fenêtres de leur chambre. Bien que ça ne lui fit pas peur, il pouvait comprendre pourquoi l'innocent garçon dans son lit était si terrifié. A la consternation de Tokiya, sa compassion et ses sentiments pour le garçon dorénavant dans son espace le maîtrisèrent, et il secoua la tête dans l'obscurité. « D'accord, tu peux rester là. »

Otoya hocha la tête avec reconnaissance de là où il était allongé, se fondant plus fort dans l'étreinte alors que l'aîné pressa son dos au mur, lui donnant de l'espace pour partager. Sa tête reposait sur le biceps de Tokiya, sentant le muscle jouer tandis qu'il s'enroulait autour de ses épaules dans une étreinte maladroite, l'autre main frottant son bras tendrement. Il ne fallut que peu de temps au garçon pour se calmer, et il se relaxa dans les bras de son camarade de chambre.

Une heure avait passé, l'heure des maléfices arriva, et l'aîné avait toujours du mal à s'endormir. Ce n'était pas souvent que son espace personnel était à ce point envahi. Bon, honnêtement, Otoya l'avait déjà fait bien souvent. Mais envahir son espace de sommeil était nouveau. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait. Une douce chaleur se dégageait du rouge endormi tandis qu'il se blottissait contre lui, les bras tenu proche de sa propre poitrine, les doigts accrochés autour du maillot de Tokiya alors qu'il s'enfonçait toujours plus dans l'embrassade. Sa respiration fraîche sentait encore la menthe, soufflant sur le visage de Tokiya et provoquant l'hérissement de tous les cheveux de sa nuque et envoyant des frissons dans sa colonne vertébrale.

Une heure du matin arriva, et ce fut là que le garçon dans ses bras bougea, mais sans se réveiller. Au lieu de ça, il se relaxa encore plus, et son bras alla entourer la taille de Tokiya. L'action rendit leurs corps encore plus proche, si c'était possible, et il pouvait _tout_ sentir de son camarade de chambre. Son cœur se mit à accélérer, à avoir des pulsations, et Tokiya était soulagé que son ami soit endormi, ou il aurait définitivement remarqué son rougissement quand les hanches d'Otoya effleurèrent les siennes.

Deux heures était notée sur le digital vert du réveil sur sa table de nuit, et Tokiya ne dormait toujours pas. Son esprit tourbillonnait d'images, de sentiments, et de choses qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé devoir penser. Ce n'était pas un secret que lui et Haruka avaient commencé à s'épanouir en quelque chose de plus que des amis. Mais après des semaines de regards intenses, de sourires charmeurs, et de sentiments exprimés qu'il n'était pas sûr d'avoir vraiment senti honnêtes, ça avait commencé à devenir presque banal. Starish débutait à peine, et il avait assez à faire. Ajouté le fait qu'il sentait qu'il avait presque trompé ses récents nouveaux amis n'aidait pas. Et c'était bien ce qu'il ressentait… Bien qu'il se souciait grandement de la jeune fille, quelque chose manquait qu'il sentait trop important pour s'en passer… Une étincelle. Sa musique lui avait fait quelque chose, avait causé une étincelle en son cœur. Mais, c'était pour sa carrière, son amour pour sa propre musique, et c'était la petite étincelle causée qui l'avait fait éprouver quelque chose pour elle. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il n'aimait pas Haruka ? Non, bien sûr que non. Quelque chose chez elle l'appelait, mais il commençait à penser que c'était plus pour son propre bénéfice que dû à un intérêt romantique pour elle.

Pourtant, quelqu'un d'autre avait commencé à attirer son intérêt dans ce sens-là. Après des semaines de concerts locaux (où ils étaient « ceux à voir » du pays), il avait passé énormément de temps seul avec les autres, et les connaissait à un niveau qu'il ne se serait pas permis avant. Et tandis qu'il les écoutait chanter, quelque chose qui les passionnaient joyeusement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être pris par la séduction de leurs voix. L'exubérance de leurs personnalités contrastait gaiement avec la sienne, mais c'était quelque chose qui l'intriguait vivement. Il appréciait leurs désirs de vivre, la façon qu'ils avaient d'être toujours aussi gais et charismatique, même dans les situations les plus sombres. C'était un trait qu'il appréciait énormément chez ces personnes. Et même s'il était reconnaissant de les avoir comme des amis proches, quelque chose au fond de son esprit se languissait pour plus, suppliait même pour ça. Mais il savait que cela ne se pourrait jamais…

Il regarda plus bas le souriant Otoya dans ses bras, et ne put s'empêcher de se demander si peut-être, il ne pouvait jamais penser la même chose. Pensait-il à lui comme ce qu'il pensait d'Otoya ? Est-ce que le garçon ne l'avait jamais regardé, et avait juste senti quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui semble presque romantique ? Ça ennuyait Tokiya de penser qu'il ressentait des choses comme ça pour son camarade de chambre. Il avait toujours été hétéro, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de telles choses pour Otoya. Les émotions le hantaient à chaque pensées, et pas un jour ne passait sans qu'il ne regarde le garçon et se demande si Otoya ne ressentait même qu'un brin de ce qu'il ressentait pour lui.

Trois heures arrivèrent finalement, et la pluie s'était arrêtée un peu avant. Le rouge bougea dans ses bras, et il tourna son attention du plafond à son visage plutôt angélique et innocent. La lumière de la lune les illuminait à présent par la fenêtre, projetant une petite rai de lumière sur leurs visages, et donnant à Tokiya la chance de voir le visage qu'il se languissait de voir depuis qu'il avait rampé dans son lit. « Tokiya », murmura le garçon tandis qu'il s'éveillait, ses yeux papillonnant pour s'ouvrir lentement et s'adapter à son visage. « _Nee_, quelle heure est-il ? »

« Il n'est que trois heures, rendors-toi. » le poussa-t-il doucement, son pouce frottant en petits cercles sur le bras de son camarade de chambre avec tendresse.

« Mmm, » fut tout ce qu'Otoya marmonna, forçant son regard épuisé à se tourner et regarder par la fenêtre. « La pluie s'est arrêtée. » Ses yeux captèrent ceux de Tokiya encore une fois. « Je suis désolé de t'avoir dérangé, Tokiya-kun. Je vais retourner dans mon lit maintenant. »

Les bras de l'aîné se serrèrent autour de son ami, presque bouleversé par l'idée de son départ. Bien sûr Otoya ne fut pas aveugle à cette défense, et un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres, un rougissement commençant à assombrir ses joues tandis qu'il regardait son camarade de chambre. « Tokiya… » dit-il doucement, sonnant presque comme s'il caressait le nom.

« Oui ? »

Une hésitation surgit sur son visage, et Tokiya ne put s'empêcher de devenir nerveux alors que le silence traînait. Puis avant qu'il ne puisse parler, il fut réduit au silence par quelque chose de doux se pressant sur ses lèvres. Ça prit un moment à l'aîné pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait, un petit gasp de surprise s'échappant de ses lèvres à la réalisation qu'Otoya l'avait embrassé… l'embrassait toujours ! C'était un innocent baiser, mais les sentiments qui brûlaient derrière ses lèvres affamées n'était pas dissimulés.

Le jeune garçon se recula, cherchant dans le visage figé de son ami une quelconque réponse. Ses yeux bleus restaient grands ouverts du choc, et un rougissement humilié remplaça son sourire nerveux. « Pardon ! » dit-il doucement, se dégageant rapidement des bras de Tokiya et filant à nouveau dans son lit.

Ça lui prit un moment pour rassembler ses pensées. Ça venait vraiment d'arriver ? Otoya l'avait réellement embrassé _lui_ ? Oui, oui il l'avait fait. Le corps de Tokiya se contracta de plaisir, ses doigts frôlant ses lèvres toujours légèrement moites alors qu'il s'asseyait dans son lit et regardait son camarade de chambre. Otoya lui tournait le dos, le visage sous les couvertures comme si ça allait cacher la mortification qu'il émettait.

Sans une seconde pensée, il jeta les couvertures qui le couvraient et se dirigea à grands pas légers vers l'autre côté de la chambre. Tokiya grimpa dans le lit sans même poser de questions, surprenant le frissonnant Otoya sous les couvertures. « Tokiya ? » demanda-t-il doucement, sa voix brisée et perdue. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« C'était quoi ça ? » demanda-t-il en retour, son ton froid mais d'une certaine manière presque indifférent.

Le ton de sa voix surprit le garçon déjà maussade, et son visage s'assombrit encore. « Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. C'était juste… » Sa phrase dériva, un air d'excuse étant le mieux qu'il pouvait faire avec son attitude actuelle.

Le rougissement fit craquer l'aîné, qui ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire satisfait devant l'adorable image de son ami. Sans hésitation, il posa énergiquement ses lèvres sur celles d'Otoya, souriant à travers le baiser à la surprise sur son visage.

Les lèvres d'Otoya étaient aussi douces et chaudes qu'auparavant, moites, et incroyablement attirantes. Le corps du plus jeune chauffait, frissonnant de plaisir quand les bras de Tokiya s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et le pressèrent si fort que chaque centimètres d'eux se touchaient. Sa main remonta le maillot d'Otoya, son pouce faisant de petits cercles tendres sur le bas de son dos et lui causant des tremblements d'excitation.

Mais ce n'était pas assez pour lui, il voulait plus de son ami, il voulait le goûter entièrement. Hésitante, sa langue effleura le bord bas de ses lèvres, quémandant l'accès. Un petit gémissement s'échappa des lèvres du rouge, et il ne put que supposer que c'était un signe de « permission accordée ». Ce ne fut pas long avant que leurs langues se battent pour la dominance, et le doux goût du dentifrice à la menthe et des bonbons Pocky déchaîna ses sens.

Chaque centimètres de son corps le picotait d'extase, son cœur battant à mille kilomètres/heure pendant que la pression de son sang doublait. Il sembla que des heures passèrent avant que le besoin d'air devienne plus évident, mais il ne pouvait pas se reculer; il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée que ce baiser devait avoir une fin.

Dans un dernier effort pour en obtenir plus, Tokiya échangea, dominant soudainement le, maintenant, très soumis Otoya. Son corps plana sur le sien, le maintenant alors qu'il poussait sa bouche plus fort sur celle du cadet, approfondissant le baiser. Sa bouche s'accrochait à celle d'Otoya, sa langue frottant contre le derrière de ses dents, grignotant de façon joueuse sa lèvre inférieure et ramenant un autre gémissement excité du rouge.

A leurs grands regrets, ils ne purent endurer le besoin d'air plus longtemps, et se séparèrent avec un petit halètement, inspirant l'air autour d'eux comme si c'était leurs derniers souffles. Les doigts d'Otoya restaient accrochés fermement autour du maillot en coton de son camarade de chambre, appréciant l'odeur de son parfum quand la tête de Tokiya se reposa contre son épaule brièvement pendant qu'il laissait l'air s'accumuler en lui. « C'était quoi ça ? » demanda-t-il enfin, son ton faiblement taquin.

Un léger petit rire secoua son souffle contre le cou du garçon, et Tokiya sourit à la contraction de plaisir qu'il produisit, quand il se recula pour le regarder. « Tu as commencé. Tu dis toujours que tu veux mes conseils… Je te montrais simplement comment on le faisait réellement. »

Otoya sourit à l'espièglerie de ces mots, et son regard se focalisa sur l'explicite air assez affamé et empli de désir de son normalement assez stoïque et indifférent camarade de chambre. Ce n'était pas Tokiya, il ne faisait jamais des choses comme ça. Il aimait Haruka, et était fidèle à lui-même; il n'allait pas se promener en embrassant des hommes, ou en s'amusant, surtout avec Otoya. « Je t'aime beaucoup, » s'entendit-il lui-même dire, sentant son rougissement progresser avant qu'il n'ait pu enregistrer ses propres mots.

Il espéra un figement pour la forme, pour que l'ancien Tokiya revienne. À la place, un sourire joua sur ses lèvres, et il se pencha pour laisser son nez frôler en descendant son menton et son cou. « Eh bien devine quoi, » murmura-t-il en retour, se blottissant brièvement dans son cou avant de se reculer pour parler. « Je pense que je suis amoureux de toi. »

Les mots sonnèrent dans sa tête encore et encore, un sourire se forma avant qu'il ne puisse déchiffrer comment il les ressentait. « Vraiment ? »

Un simple hochement de tête fut tout ce qu'il suffit pour rassurer le garçon alors que Tokiya se penchait pour presser ses lèvres à la base de son cou, l'embrassant plutôt passionnément. « Absolument, » murmura-t-il de toute façon, laissant sa bouche explorer l'entière longueur de son cou avant qu'il ne la laisse rencontrer celle d'Otoya encore une fois. « Absolument amoureux de toi. »

Tokiya donnait un vrai sens à ces mots, ce baiser l'aida à le réaliser. Il n'y avait pas de déni. Il pouvait se dire 100 fois que c'était un mensonge, qu'il aimait Haruka ou Tomo-chan, ou n'importe quelle femme sur Terre… Mais c'aurait été le plus gros mensonge qu'il eut jamais dit. Peu importe ce qu'il pensait, peu importe ce qu'il faisait, ses pensées retournaient toujours à Otoya, et son cœur bondirait à cette pensée.

_C'était Otoya… ça a toujours été Otoya… _Il sourit contre sa bouche, murmurant de nombreuses fois encore qu'il l'aimait, son sourire poussant en un exubérant et éclatant sourire quand Otoya le ronronna en retour.

Quatre heure…

Cinq heure…

Six heure…

Chaque jour de sa vie… _Ce sera toujours Otoya…_

* * *

Reviews pour l'auteur ? Ca lui fera plaisir ^^ et à la traductrice aussi XD !


End file.
